Pokemon Truth or Dare With Zeck And JJ! Part 4!
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: Hey, hey, hey! Blue gets covered in chocolate, Leaf is off her face, Pikachu has to hide, Red is crazy, JJ is mysterious! OMG, read and find out why Silver had too-wait, I've said to much. All right I've got to eat a cheese burger so, this is from Zeck and JJ. SHUT UP RED!


Pokemon Truth Or Dare With Zeck And JJ! Part 4!

JJ: Hey. This episode isn't gonna include me. The Poke Dare! Studios bought a new place, so the gang will be there. You'll here about me after the game's over, or on a commercial. Also, Pearl went to jail for helping Po burn down our last studio, and Misty has taken his place. Hope you guys enjoy this ep, I've gotta go meet somebody, so on with the show!

Zeck and the gang were behind the stage, getting ready to enter.

"Where's Mysteria?" Misty asked.

Zeck shrugged. "Important Champion of Kanto bussiness."

Misty didn't look convinced, but said nothing.

"And now for Pokemon Truth Or Dare With Zeck And JJ! Here's your one-of-a-kind host, Zeck Univain!" The announcer. . . Announced, and Zeck walked out, waving.

"Hey, everybody! JJ had something to do, so it'll be just me tonight." She said, and the rest of the crew walked out.

"It's time to. . . Read our dares!" Zeck announced, "here's one from cr1o5thepolarbear. Silver! You must shave your head! Red, you must ride a nyan cat! Yellow, you must talk with an Australian accent." Zeck finished reading.

Yellow sighed. "Arvo, mates, how's everyone doin'?"

Red asked, "Yellow how do you know the Australian slang?"

"Mind your own bizzo!" Yellow glared.

Red shrugged, and went to a nearby computer. Silver disappeared into the bathroom.

"Get out! Stupid nyan cat! Get out of the screen! Only for a second! Come on! I'm counting to three." Red said, his hand in the computer screen, he was attempting to pull out the nyan cat.

"One. . . Two. . . Two-and-a-half. . ." The nyan cat meowed, and Red glared. "Don't you go bad mouthing me!" He said, all sassy like.

Yellow jabbed her thumb in Red's direction. "That bloke's of his face."

Zeck laughed. "Bloody oath!" She said, and everyone but Yellow and Zeck stared, confused.

"Three! I'm going in!" Red announced, jumpng into the computer screen.

"If he makes it out alive I owe you all a hundred poke." Blue said, and Leaf giggled.

Zeck shrugged, "all right! We've got a dare from. . . Jeremy!" Zeck said, "Jeremy says, everyone must switch clothes with the person of opposite gender that you know best."

Just then, Red and the nyan cat came flying out of the bathroom, Red on the cat's back.

"Pi, kachu!" (Ah! A cat! I must hide!) Pikachu said.

Zeck stared. "Pikachu? What're you doing here?"

"Pikachu, chu chu!" (JJ sent me to get her purse.) Pkachu snatched the black purse, and ran out the window.

"Um. . . Silver, you can't cry forever! Red and Yellow have completed their dares! Come out here! Walk like a man!" Gold screamed.

Silver walked out slowly, his bald head shiny. Green ran up to him and hugged him. "It's okay, baby. It's okay. It'll grow back." She said. She then kissed him.

"Too much PDA!" Dia yelled.

"Get a room!" Said Misty.

Lady laughed, all Lady-like. "Zeck, me and Dia will go change." She and Dia walked into seperate bathrooms, and when they came out, they had changed.

"Ew! This skirt is way to short!" Dia said.

Lady rolled her eyes. "You never say that when I have it on."

"That's 'cause your a girl, and it fits you well."

"Sick!" Lady screamed.

"Okay. . ." Zeck said, "while those to flirt, Green and Silver will switch clothes."

Gold spoke up. "They um, they, they got a room."

Zeck gagged. "OMG! TMI!" She screamed.

"I don't think I wanna know what they're doing." Misty whispered.

"Cobber, I don't ethier. They might be in their grundies!" Yellow exclaimed, and Zeck fell out of her chair.

"You know, Yellow, you don't have to use those words. You only have to speak with the accent." Misty said, as Zeck and Gold went to the bathroom.

"Yeah I know but I like the words! But, fine. Whatever, mate." Yellow said.

"So what were you saying?" Red asked.

"Arvo means afternoon, bizzo means business, bloke means guy, face means drunk. Bloody oath means that's true, cobber means friend, and grundies means. . ." Yellow trailed off, hesitating.

"Means?" Misty asked.

"It means underwear." Yellow said, bushing.

"Oh! Ew!" Red exclaimed, and then Zeck and Gold walked out of the bathroom. Zeck looked cute in Gold's clothes, but Gold looked awkward in Zecks.

"Too tight!" Gold whined.

"Oh, shut it." Zeck snapped.

Yellow and Red walked into the bathrooms.

"Oh yeah, well at least I don't wear skirts shorter than a cheerleader's outfit!" Dia yelled.

"At least I'm not a pig!" Lady screamed, faces growing closer and closer. . .

"Great. Another couple is about to get a room." Misty said, sulking.

"Mist, cheer up!" A voice said.

"Ash?" Misty turned around.

"We needed him for the dare." Zeck explained.

"I see."

"Holey dooley!" Yellow said, stepping out of the bathroom. "Those to are already making out?" She pointed a finger at Lady and Dia.

Red walked out, looking ridiculous. The dress was tight, ripping at the chest (bad for Yellow) and the hat covered his whole face, making it impossible for anyone to see him (Good for Red).

Yellow looked nice with Red's cap, because her hair ran freely down her back. His pants where baggy, and the shirt was as well, but that made her look good.

"Yep." Zeck replied, as Dia and Lady walked out.

"This is weird." Ash said as he and Misty entered the bathrooms.

"Yeah. . . It is." Gold said.

Blue and Leaf went to the bathrooms upstairs.

"Okay, so. . . Commercial break?" Zeck questioned.

"Sure." Everyone replied.

(In Ceruelen City.)

A girl and a boy where sitting outside on a park bench, talking. The man had curly brown black hair, dark, tan skin, and warm brown eyes. He was the same height as the girl.

The girl was wearing a red dress which reached the thighs, with her usually curly hair straightenned out. Her dark skin looked even darker in the setting sun. She wore sunglasses, and her Pikachu held her black purse in it's mouth. She had red lipstick, and pretended to laugh at something the boy said.

"So. . . You're saying they're after me again?" The girl said, after a group of teens had walked away from the area.

"Yes. They are. It's not safe. Protection is neccesary." The boy said, nodding.

The girl patted her Pikachu, before saying, "I've got all the protection I need. I don't need you." She then grabbed his hand as an elderly couple walked by.

"What if I told you we had a mission that only the best-in other words you-can do? What if we needed Kanto's best back? Hmm?" The boy asked, as she released the hand.

"I don't do that anymore." The girl murmured, as her Pikachu sat up, alert.

"Oh, no?" The boy asked.

"I quit."

"My dear Champion. My lovely Mysteria." The boy tsked. "You of all people should know. Once a spy, always, a spy."

JJ shrugged. "Whatever. I don't need you."

Jeremy smiled. "Well, you've got me anyway."

Just then, Pikachu said something, and JJ picked him up. "Which direction?" She asked the electric-mouse type.

Once he had told her, she nodded, and turning to Jeremy, she said, "I'm not just a spy, you know." He smiled as she continued. "I'm THE spy."

With that, she ran off, and Jeremy ran after her, wondering what Pikachu had said.

(Back In Pallet.)

"OMG, Blue! This is so wrong!" Misty exclaimed, putting her hands in Ash's pockets.

Blue was covered in chocolate, and Leaf was licking it off his face.

"Well the dare was that Blue had to be dipped in chocolate, and that Leaf had to lick it off his face." Ash said, wincing as Misty's clothes tore into his chest.

Finally, he had enough, and took the shirt off. "I'll keep the shorts on, but this shirt is killing me!" He said, as Misty stared.

Blue smiled as Leaf licked the chocolate off his lips.

"This is weird." Zeck said, as Leaf licked Blue's cheek. "Okay! Blue, go take a shower, Leaf. . . Stop licking Blue."

Blue obediantly went to the bathroom, and Leaf sat down, licking her fingers.

"Hey, so, I guess that's all for today?" Asked Ash, hoping to get out of Misty's clothes.

"Yes!" Gold asked, also hopeful.

Zeck thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that's it."

The group turned towards the camera, "this has been. . . Pokemon Truth Or Dare With Zeck and JJ!" Then the cameras stopped rolling.

Blue came out of the shower, a towel draped on his neck. "What do y'all wanna do now?" He asked.

"How about Just Dance 3?" Asked Zeck, and everyone nodded.

"I call dibs on first song!" Zeck said, as she put the disc in.

"I'll play against you, first." Gold announced, and grabbed a remote.

"Jamaican Dance." Zeck read, and pressed the A Button, causing the dance to start.

Gold did his best, but Zeck beat him.

"Yes!" The girl said.

"I'm against you next." Misty said. "I pick. . . California Girls."

Ash grinned, and the boys broke into song, singing off key, "California gurls, we're undeniable, sun kissed skin, bikinis on high!"

The girls covered their ears. "I think you sung that wrong." Misty said.

"Aw, Mist. You're such a downer." Ash proclaimed.

Misty and Zeck began to dance. "I'm in the lead!" Misty squeeled, but then Zeck did three PERFECTS! In a row, causing Misty to loose her crown.

"Oh, yeah!" Zeck exclaimed, as the screen read, HAPPY Has Won.

Misty sighed. "JAZZZY was never my lucky one."

Zeck danced with everyone, and danced to everything from Party Rock, to Giddy On Up.

She won all rounds, never missing a beat, and barely sweating.

"Do girls even sweat?" Asked Gold.

Leaf shook her head. "You will never know!" She smiled wickedly, before slinkng out of the room, an evil look on her face.

"O-kay. . ." Misty said.

"Your girlfriend's weird." Gold told Blue, who sweat dropped.

"Mwa, ha ha ha ha!" Said Leaf, and everyone looked up in time to see her drop water balloons on Gold, Blue, and Ash.

Misty and Zeck ran out of range just in time.

"Ah! I'm all wet!" Blue exclaimed. "And I just took a shower!"

Leaf shrugged, "I am evil. . ."

Zeck and Misty shared a glance, then they yelled at Blue.

"GREAT! YOU GOT HER DRUNK!" They smacked his head, and Misty hauled him off by the ear.

"What're you gonna do to me?" Blue asked.

"I'm going to put you in a room full of angry Beedril." Misty anwered.

"NO!" Blue cried, as Misty shoved him in.

"Great," Ash said, "now I think she's drunk."

Without turning around, Gold called, "Zeck! Don't even think about going to the skate park!"

Zeck snapped her fingers, "dang it."

(In Ceruelen City, At The Lake Where Misty Found Ash.)

JJ stood at the edge of the lake, thinking.

(Flashback! Luv 'em.)

JJ had ran to the Pokèmon Center, and had found Nurse Joy crying.

"What's happened?" JJ asked.

Nurse Joy looked up, and her eyes widened when she saw the Champion. "Oh! Champion Mysteria! All the pokèmon where robbed."

JJ nodded, her face expressionless, revealing nothing. "What did the robbers look like?"

"Well," the nurse thought for a moment. "They wore black clothes, and their pokèmon where so strong. . . It wasn't normal! Also, they had an R on their shirts."

JJ nodded, and smiled kindly at the nurse, before turning to the children and adults that stood watching their loved Champion.

"Do not worry," JJ said, "I will get your pokèmon back. Stay calm, and stay in Ceruelen."

Everyone nodded, and JJ walked off.

"She's very mysterious." A girl with light brown hair kept in a bandana said.

A teen, with spiky brown hair and slity eyes, nodded, frowning. "That's our Mysteria for you."

(End Of Flashback! Aw.)

JJ seemed to be waiting, watching.

She always kept a pair of clothes in her backpack, and now she wore skinny jeans, and a black shirt. Her hair still straight, it cascaded down her back, all the way to her thighs with gold clips keeping it out of her face. Her dark sunglasses made her look mysterious.

Her Pikachu sat on her shoulder, and if you looked at her from far away, you'd see a past that scarred her, that changed her.

You'd see a mysterious lady, but you'd also see a hero.

Only people close to her knew this was true.

Only people close to her knew what she'd gone through to save the world.

JJ felt it when her Pikachu did.

The footsteps that echoed through the forest, as one. The thousands of victorious grins on their faces, becuase they had done it.

They had indeed, stolen many, many pokèmon.

They saw her, a beautiful lady, her back to them, watching the river with peace, serenity. She turned around, looking at them expectantly.

The men were momentarily shocked. Champion Mysteria? Here?

She smiled. "I've been waiting."

They frowned. "We will not give back these pokèmon."

JJ shrugged. "I thought so. But, you'll give them back if you're defeated."

The men laughed. "You might be the champion, but you're all alone, and we've got thousands of pokèmon. You'd need an army to defeat us." The man in the lead said.

JJ smiled, and she took of her shades, revealing the piercing stare she was famous for. "My dear friends, I need your help." She said, calmly.

The water stirred, and the trees roared. Many Garados and other water types came out of the water.

Pichu and Pidgeodos attacked Team Rocket, and the men groaned in agony.

JJ smiled, and Pikachu asked her a question. 'Mysteria, can I?'

JJ laughed softly, and nodded, Pikachu's fur tickling her.

"My friends, thank you." The pokemon nodded, and disappeared.

"Pikachu," JJ said, "thunder bolt." Pikachu thunder bolted, and landed on her shoulder again.

The duo had just completed the move that had won them the championships.

The move they where most famous for doing, for seeing.

Just then, Jeremy came running up, and JJ smiled. "Take these guys to Officer Jenny, I've got some Pokèmon to return."

She picked up the bags, and walked away, Jeremy stared. "That's some girl." He said.

And although he could not understand, the pokèmon agreed.

(In Pallet.)

Gold stood with Zeck outside of the studio.

"Hey, Zeck. . ." He stopped, uncertain.

"Yes?" Zeck asked.

"Will you be m-my g-girlfriend?" He asked.

Zeck smiled. "Yes. Now, let's go skate before a break a bone."

"It's more likely to break a bone when you're skating." Gold said.

Zeck shrugged. "Tell that to my mother."

Gold laughed, and took her hand. "My girlfriend is something else." He said, and Zeck smiled.

"Buy you a hamburger?" She asked.

Gold nodded. "Well, come on."

They walked into the sunset.

"Hey Gold, can I go skate tomorrow during the show?" Zeck asked. "You could take over for me."

Gold shook his head. "No."

Zeck snapped her fingers. "Dang it."

0o0k0a0y0

I know. . . It's kinda serious. I'll try to do better next time! My sister's been pushing me to write, but my brain's been kinda slow. It's not my fault math is so hard! I'm thinking of going back in time to punch the poo out of the guy who invented it-oh, wait, wan't that God? Never mind.

Anyway, I just now realized I haven't said this: I DON'T OWN POKÈMON, IF I DID MYSTERIA AND ZECK WOLD BE REAL CHARACTERS.

Kay, I did it. Anyways. . . Review, PM! Tell me if you want Chuck Norris on our show! Hey, my friend met him. . .

CHEESE BURGER! *Gasp* =-O . 


End file.
